


The Little Details

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: On a hunt gone wrong, the reader is injured and doesn’t remember her family.





	The Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> Square(s) Filled: Amnesia for @spnkinkbingo, Ice Cream Date for @spnfluffbingo2019 and Hunt Gone Wrong for BTZ Bingo. Also written for a challenge using the lyrics: Hypnotized, I’m shakin’ to my knees from Def Leppard’s Hysteria. A/N: Webster’s defines hysteria as: an uncontrollable outburst of emotion or fear, often characterized by irrationality, laughter, weeping, etc.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Welcome back,” Dean looked down at Y/N in his arms as he carried her to their room in the Bunker. Dean walked into the room and set her down gently on the bed. “How’re’ya feeling? Gave us quite the scare.”

Y/N looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She looked back up at Dean, a soft smile on his face. “Where am I and who are you?”

The smile fell as she spoke to him. Dean had feared the worse when she had been attacked by the werewolf. The beast had taken out the brunt of its frustration on her, focusing on the weaker link. Y/N was no weakling, but next to the Winchesters, she was the lesser threat. The wolf grabbed her and threw her, her head hitting the wall with a dull smack, her lifeless body sliding down the wall and slumping to the floor.

Sam stopped short of their room when he heard her questions. He moved slowly, coming to stand side by side with his brother.

“My name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean,” Sam crouched down, trying to make himself appear smaller next to his longtime friend. “You’re home, Y/N.”

“I don’t-I don’t know you,” she stammered out. Fear shook her and tears fell from her eyes. “What happened to me?”

“You were in an accident, Y/N. You hit your head pretty hard,” Dean spoke up, joining his brother on his knees next to the bed. “How does it feel?”

“Hurts, I guess,” she said hesitantly, her hand coming up to rub the back unconsciously.

“Yeah, I bet it does,” Sam said with a light chuckle. “I’ll get you something for the pain. Anything else I can get you? Water, maybe a snack?”

“Yes, please. I’m starving,” she smiled at the two strangers. She didn’t know why, but she felt comfortable, safe even. She shouldn’t. She didn’t know these men. They could hurt her if they wanted. But something inside her said they were not a threat.

“I bet you wanna get cleaned up, huh?” The shorter, green eyed one asked. Dean, she thought his name was. She nodded her reply. “Come on. I’ll show you.” He grabbed a change of clothes and a towel before leading her down the hall.

“Thank you, Dean,” she turned to him as he was leaving.

“Anything for you, Sweetheart,” he winked and smiled, leaving her alone in the large room.

Freshly showered and comfortable in the too large clothes that Dean had given her, she shuffled back the way they had come, forgetting what room she had been in. The gold numbers shined at her as she walked past each door. She kept walking but stopped when she reached room eleven. She couldn’t explain it, but It felt familiar, like Dean. She entered the room to find him sitting at the old desk.

“Sam says you should eat before you take the pills. Something about narcotics and an empty stomach,” he shrugged handing her the plate containing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sans crust, and a sliced apple.

“You cut the crust off…” she looked down at the sandwich, then back up, meeting Dean’s gaze.

“Yeah. You always say the crust tastes like sawdust, so…” he made a chopping motion with his hand. “Eat then get some rest.” He made to leave but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Please, stay,” her voice wavered but her eyes never left his. “I feel like I know you, but I can’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Y/N. It’ll take some time,” Dean urged her to sit down and eat. Once she was settled, he brought her the bottle of water. He set up his laptop with one of her favorite movies, Gone With The Wind. “I’ve got a couple things I need to take care of and shower. I promise, I’ll be back.”

“Pinky promise?” She held up her little finger and he hooked it with his own.

“Pinky promise,” he repeated. “Wait…why did you just say that? Do you remember doing this with me before?”

“It’s just something I’ve always… I don’t know why I said it. I just felt like it was something I would say,” she said, her eyes wide. “Did we do this?”

“Yeah, about a million times,” he chuckled, trying to push the pain down for her sake. “I’ll be back in a bit. Eat and try to rest, huh?” He grabbed a change of clothes for himself and left the room, not turning to see her staring after him.

His footsteps echoed down the hall as he headed toward the library. Sam sat at one of the tables, his laptop open and reading intently.

“So does she remember anything?” Sam asked his brother. Dean reached for a bottle of the good stuff and took a seat.

“Nothing, Sam. She doesn’t remember me, you, or this place,” Dean spoke in a hushed voice, scared she’d overhear them. “She made me pinky promise though.”

“That is something Y/N does, Dean. That’s a good sign,” Sam told him excitedly. “I’ve been reading up on amnesia and some things that could help. There are some simple home therapies we can try. Movies, food, smells, being intimate…all the things she enjoyed before the accident. We’ll get through this Dean. I know we will.”

“I can’t do that Sam! She told me once that she only felt whole, when we were, you know…but right now it would be non-consensual and I can’t think about that, not right now. So I hope you’re right, Sammy, because I can’t lose her, not like this,” Dean sniffed, draining the glass he poured. “I’ve gotta shower and get back. She didn’t want me to leave.”

Dean took a quick shower and changed into his night clothes. He tossed his dirty ones in the laundry room on his way back to his room. He could hear the movie running and stopped just outside the doorway, leaning against the frame. Even tired and beat up, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was strong, fierce and loyal. She was crazy smart, funny and generous. She could give him a run for his money sparing or at the gun range, but she loved rom-coms and old movies. She was raised in the life, just like him and his brother, and she fit from the moment they met. They fit.

“How’s the movie?” Dean asked as he walked into the room.

“Wonderful. I’ll never get tired of seeing this movie,” she replied wistfully as she watched the scene play out on the screen.

“I know. I’ve watched it at least a dozen times with you, but I always fall asleep,” Dean admitted as he grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet, tossing them on the floor next to the bed.

“What are you doing?” She asked, watching his movements.

“You wanted me to stay, right?” Dean asked and she nodded. “Well, you take the bed and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Dean, this is your room, right? I can’t take the bed from you. We’re adults and we can share without it being weird,” she reasoned.

“Y/N, I can’t do that. Your injury-you don’t remem-” Dean started.

“No, I don’t remember you and I’m sorry. But I can feel you,” she confessed, holding her hand to her chest, over her heart. “In here, I can feel that you mean something to me and from the look on your face, it’s not one sided. We’re together, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Sweetheart,” Dean met her gaze.

“Then come lay with me. Tell me about us,” she offered her hand to him and he took it in his, climbing into the bed with her.

For hours, they lay facing each other, while Dean told her story after story. It wasn’t until the sounds of her even breathing filled the room, that he stopped talking. He switched out the light and rolled to his back.

A week had gone by and still nothing was coming back for Y/N. They tried everything they could think of, short of hunting. Her favorite foods, books, movies. It was when Sam was researching that an idea hit him.

“Dean!” Sam bellowed from the Library. 

“Did you find something?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know, it might be a long shot,” Sam offered. “You remember me telling you about this machine the Men of Letters had that they used to break into someone’s thoughts?”

Dean stood in front of his brother shaking his head. “No, Sam. I’m not putting her through that.”

“Not her Dean. You,” Sam pointed out. “We’ll hook you up to the machine and let her in your head. She should be able to see your memories. Memories of the two of you. Maybe it will spark something,” Sam theorized.

“Y/N, this might seem weird, but we think it might help regain your memories,” Sam explained as he hooked her and Dean up to the ‘mind melder’ as Dean referred to it.

“What does it do?” She asked Sam, her eyes locked on Dean next to her.

“Tests have proven that one can see another’s thoughts, or in this case memories,” Sam told her. “Dean will go through his memories of the two of you…”

“I’m gonna play our greatest hits, Sweetheart, and you’ll be able to see them, too,” Dean smiled, holding her hand in his as Sam finished placing the electrodes.

“Okay, you two ready?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” they answered in unison and Sam flipped the switches on the machine.

Dean and Y/N sat side by side, hand in hand. He closed his eyes and she followed suit.

_“What do you think you’re doing here? This is my hunt, go find your own,” the spitfire growled. Her face was splattered with blood from the vamp she had just beheaded. Before Dean could come up with his typical smart ass comment, she pushed him to the side, taking out another blood sucker before he got the drop on Dean._

_“You saved me,” Dean uttered, mesmerized by this woman._

_“Even men can be the damsel in distress, Prince Charming,” she winked and wiped the blood of her face with the sleeve of her jacket._

Sam watched with curiosity as Y/N’s face scrunched up, wondering what Dean was remembering for her. As he kept vigil, her face softened.

_“Where are we going, Dean?” She asked impatiently, tugging at his hand as he kept driving._

_“You said you wanted ice cream,” he reminded her._

_“You just drove past at least three ice cream places, including a Dairy Queen and a Baskin Robbins!” She practically shouted at him._

_“Oh Sweetheart, thirty-one flavors’s got nothing on this place,” he smirked but kept driving through town until he came to a stop in front of a small store._

_“Dean, I count thirty-two flavors total,” Y/N scowled at Dean._

_“It’s not the quantity that matters, Y/N. It’s the quality. Take a look at some of these flavors,” Dean glanced up at the colorful, handwritten board, pulling her close to him with an arm around her waist. “Guinness, Summit Oatmeal Stout, they even have one made with your favorite. Listen to this: A dark brown sugar and creme fraiche ice cream with Jameson Irish Whiskey and Disaronno Originale amaretto to help you contemplate the incomprehensible, all mixed with praline pecan pieces and a crunchy cashew brittle. Sound right up your alley.”_

_“Ice cream and whiskey on the first date?” She smiled up at him. “You’re gonna spoil me, Prince Charming.”_

_“That’s kinda the idea, Sweetheart,” he smiled back down at her._

Both Dean and Y/N licked their lips and he thought maybe Dean’s memory had been about food, or beer, or both. He smiled as he got up and made his way to the kitchen, hopeful that this would work. Returning a few minutes later with coffee and an apple, he sat back down.

_“You’re my better half, the Plant to my Page. I’ve never searched out love because I knew how it would end for me. But you literally almost took my head off and I have been in love with you since day one. I can’t imagine living this life with anyone else, Y/N. Will you marry me?” Dean asked, down on one knee and his eyes wet from the tears he had shed._

Y/N seemed emotionally moved by something, her hand flew to her mouth and tears were streaming from her face. She didn’t appear to be in distress and Sam knew better than to disturb the process, so he ignored his pick-me-up and watched her intently, looking for any signs he should pull the plug.

Another few minutes passed as Sam twiddled his thumbs. A smile broke out on both their faces and tears streaming from their eyes.

_“What is this? It’s not my birthday, or our anniversary, Sweetheart,” Dean shook the little box in his large hands. “Is today some little anniversary that I am missing? And how much trouble am I in?_

_“Just open the box cowboy,” she giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet, trying and failing to contain her own excitement._

_Dean ripped through the paper and took the top off the box. Moving the tissue paper aside, his eyes went wide. “Are you serious?” Her head bobbed and he knew it was a dream come true._

_Inside the box was a the tiniest pair of knitted[cowboy boots](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F319614904799728395%2F&t=ODJhMjgzYjRlMWY0ZmRhZjNlYTY2YmIyNjU3Y2YzZjk4YjcwMjM5OSxGTFNuRWJ2ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuR2V_iyndXB1KLvk--dDjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fatc74.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183230187741%2Fthe-little-details&m=1) he had ever seen and a card._

_“This little buckaroo has the best daddy ever!”_

_Tears filled Dean’s eyes as he embraced his wife, a hand placed gently on her stomach where their baby was growing._

Dean was the first to open his eyes and signaled Sam to turn off the machine. He flipped the switches while Dean disconnected the electrodes from Y/N, then his own. She slowly opened her eyes.

A fit of laughter erupted from her lips as tears continued running down her cheeks. She threw herself into Dean’s arms. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“This might be hysteria, Dean. Her emotions are all over the place,” Sam commented, observing the pair.

“Yes, I am Sam. I am hysterical,” she replied, looking up into Dean’s eyes before dropping to her knees. He body shook uncontrollably from laughter and tears at the same time. “I’m **hypnotized** by this man…my husband. The father of my child… **I’m shakin’ to my knees**. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to remember, cowboy.”

“Oh my god. I’ve never been so happy to hear you call me that,” Dean pulled her into his arms, crushing her to his chest.

“You’re pregnant? I’m gonna be an uncle?” Sam was stunned.

“Yeah, Sammy, you are,” she smiled, pulling away from Dean, his arms wrapping around her waist to rest on her belly.

“And no more craziness in the field, Mama,” Dean reminded her.

“Oh no. I think I’ve learned my lesson on that one. As of right now, I am officially a stay-at-home-mom,” she smiled up at her husband. “When we first got home, why didn’t you tell me we were married when I asked if we were together? Or tell me that I was pregnant?”

“I think it would have just added unnecessary stress to the situation. Besides, you already knew that we were together, the little details didn’t matter much until you were healthy,” Dean shrugged, kissing her gently.

“But it’s the little details that brought me back,” she kissed him back, hungry for her husband. “Thank you for sharing those with me. They mean so much more now that I have seen them from your point of view.”

“Come on,” he tugged at her hand, pulling her down the hall to their room. “I’ve missed my wife and now that you’re back, we’ve got some catching up to do!”

“Saddle up cowboy!” She shouted as Dean slammed the door behind them.


End file.
